


组曲

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: *一锅鲜羊杂烩*每章节都是松散的小段落可以有关系也可以没关系*chapter1 冯·拉肯×藤崎杨 chapter2 alter杨×先寇布





	1. Chapter 1

……  
“少校……”  
“冯·拉肯少校……”  
……

将男子从混沌中唤醒的，是遥远而轻柔的呼唤，眼底的黑暗中有了一丝光明，他循着那声与光前行，试图追寻它们的来源，可那声与光仿佛海市蜃楼，任凭他如何努力靠近也依旧显得遥远飘渺。意识到了这一点，男子放缓了脚步。

“少校！”  
更加凄冽的叫喊划破了长夜，以远处的光斑的中心，男子的周身的黑暗极速被光明笼罩。  
男子睁开了双眼。

“太好了，太好了……”似乎有人在喃呢。

名为冯·拉肯的男子对现下的状况只有疑惑，他的余光可以瞥到一团黑发在自己身体的左下方——那里有个人，有个男人。他的右手紧攥自己的左手，他低着头，冯·拉肯甚至看不清男人的面容，可他却感受到自己的手背上有温热而潮湿的气息，是泪吗？也许只是汗水？

冯·拉肯局促地想将自己的左手抽离，可无法动弹。“是你将我唤醒的吗？”他想开口，却发不出任何声音，不仅如此，他突然意识到自己的整个身体仿佛脱离了意识，或者说意识脱离了身体更为恰当，总之，他的身体不能凭借他自己的意志而行动。

难道……我死了吗？  
男子疑惑着，可灵魂还禁锢于这具躯体，躺在床上他哪也去不了。

“不用害怕，”仿佛看穿了少校心中的不解似的，这时男人抬起头来直视着自己的眼睛，将脸旁的几缕碎发别至耳后，露出意义不明的微笑：“一起找点儿乐子吧，少校。”

冯·拉肯这才发现那是一张年轻，甚至可以称之为稚嫩的脸，应当属于一名少年的脸。

一张似曾相识的脸。

到底在何时何地见过呢？冯·拉肯还在疑惑着这种问题的时候，黑发的少年已经跨坐在他的身上，这时少校不自觉地被光洁的大腿所吸引，随后目光尴尬地向上移，可少年上半身衣不蔽体，只粗略披着一件明显不合身材的超大衬衣，像是从父亲的衣柜里偷穿出来的，甚至连纽扣都扣的歪七扭八，衬衫最底下的两个扣眼没有正确的纽扣与之匹配，少年的性器随着动作若隐若现。

少校本来就处于刚刚恢复意识的迷茫期，少年出人意料的行为更让他感到惶恐，此刻少年已经和自己的皮带较完了劲。  
“这东西硌得我有点儿疼。”看起来好像是在少校解释，实际上只顾着抽出碍事的皮带，完全没有正眼看过少校。

情急之下少校的右手握住少年的小臂，制止了少年继续将他的拉链拉开的行为，“等一下！住手！”少年应声朝少校望去，流露出发自内心的欣喜：“少校，你的行动能力恢复得还不错嘛。”

后知后觉地，冯·拉肯发现自己的意识与肉体又重新获得同步，下意识地伸出自己空闲的左手握紧、伸张、再握紧、再伸张，仿佛确认着什么似的反复着动作。

握着少年小臂的右手也随之松动，少年想继续刚才的动作，这次却直接被少校的双手钳制。然而这一行为仅仅制止了少年正在进行的动作，旋即少年俯下身来，缓慢地舔舐着少校的脸颊，触感让少校在瞬间回想起在儿时在故土在庄园里圈养的羔羊。

这时少校与少年四目相对。少年漆黑的眸子湿漉漉的，少校出神地盯着少年眼睛里自己的倒影，怀疑对方此前是否真的曾为自己而哭泣。

事实上这个漫长的对视实际上仅仅花费五秒，冯·拉肯几十年生命里微不足道的五秒。少年漫不经心地回避着对方的视线，嬉笑着在他耳边低语：“要来玩吗？要来玩吗？和我一起玩吧。”

冯·拉肯还有许多不明白、不清楚、不能理解的问题：对方是谁？自己是谁？这是哪里？对方为什么会知道自己的名字？……可这些疑问太多了，盘踞在少校的脑子里嗡嗡作响，一时间却不知道要从何问起。最后少校脱口而出的却是陈述句：“抱歉，我对未成年没兴趣。”

欸？这样的回答似乎远在少年的意料之外，两秒的语塞之后，少年又恢复了方才的神色，重新直视起少校的双眼：“这点你可以放心，我只是娃娃脸，是货真价实的三……呃，二十九岁成年男性啊。”

……

见对方仍旧像被美杜莎直视过的石像般一动不动，少年（？）继续试探性地发问：“不如你看看我的出生证明？”说着准备起身，这个瞬间宕机的少校终于重新上线，干脆利索地将这名自称成年的可疑男子反身箍在身下——太奇怪了，从他一睁眼，事情就朝着奇怪的方向一发不可收拾地发展，当下显然不是什么“玩玩”的好时机，可那双眼睛，是双“富有魔力的眼睛”，自己一旦直视那双眼睛，就仿佛失去了理智，成为仅仅依靠直觉的野兽。

想撕碎、想蹂躏、想吞噬、想要融为一体。

被称作“冯·拉肯少校”的男人，虽然没有任何记忆，但在短暂的清醒状态里他对自己应当是一个正人君子的事实确认不疑，而从接吻的那刻起他生平第一次确实地感受到自己隐秘的占有欲，在年轻男人的脖颈见反复种下印记的同时，少校已经迫不及待地进入对方的体内，不清楚对方是否有所准备，少校试图以食指作为事前的扩张品。

当少校的手向下滑动到青年股间的时候，他意识到自己的担忧完全是是多余的，显而易见青年已经做好了充分地准备，青年试图将之前插进甬道里的笔排出，过多的润滑剂在引力的作用下顺着笔杆缓慢滑落，太慢了，太慢了……青年这样想着，握着已经暴露出的部分笔杆直接取出扔掉，将自己沾着润滑液的两根手指放入口模拟着抽插的动作。

“冯·肯特少校，”青年动情声音含混以至于颤抖——  
“我要你上我。”


	2. Chapter 2

“冯·拉肯少校！”  
“冯·拉肯少校！”  
黑暗中再次传来呼喊，和上次不同，这声音更加严肃。冯·拉肯恍惚中听到打火机的声音随后又似乎传来窸窸窣窣的细碎声响。

“哗——”

冯·拉肯少校是被水浇醒的，从天而降的冷水夹杂着冰块，结结实实将少校浇了个透心凉。拜冰水所赐，少校立刻清醒了不少。他清楚地意识到，自己手脚分别被皮革固定在椅子的扶手和前腿上，四肢完全动弹不得。

冰水同时也阻碍了少校的视线，少校额前的长发还在滴滴答答淌着水，吸饱了冷水的纱布糊在右眼上，最直接的后果就是右眼是黑暗一片，不断流淌着的水中隐藏这不易察觉的血腥味，那是是属于自己的血——于是也不排除在此之前右眼的机能已经损坏的可能性。

少校的记忆仍旧几近空白，但某些器官还记得自己仿佛着了魔的想要和某个人交合，到底是谁啊？少校翻来覆去地搜索自己仅有的记忆碎片，也只能零星地回忆起是一个黑色眼睛的青年。与其纠结自己已经过去的疯狂行为，显然搞清当下的情况应当排在更优先位置——概括当前的处境就是自己正在某人拘禁。而这个处境让少校更加难以自处，他丢失了几乎全部的记忆，甚至连冯·拉肯这个名字是否属于自己都不知情，唯一能想到的是和连脸长什么样都模糊不清的某个男人做爱的事。即使对方想从自己口中得到什么情报，自己也无可奉告。

可面前的青年似乎并不期待从少校打探到什么。少校装作漫不经心地打量着青年，青年军装干净平整没有一丝多余的皱褶，头发齐整地梳向脑后，显然精心地打理过一番，连军帽都规规矩矩地戴在头顶，最令少校意外地，根据肩章显示，这个其貌不扬的年轻男人已经是将军，少校在心里默默总结，是自己比较讨厌的“精英感”啊，看来对方一定很难缠。

果不其然，下一秒青年就粗鲁地将拉肯面前的长发顺到他的脑后，迫使原本低垂着头颅的少校扬起脖颈直视自己。少校很不想相信所谓的直觉，但细看面前的青年总有种莫名的熟悉感，可似乎又有这有着微妙的不同，他直直地盯着面前的男人，期待能勾起自己的消散殆尽的记忆。

“别这么看着我，混蛋。”黑发青年几乎下意识地给了少校一巴掌，遗憾的是少校已经有一段时间没有整理自己的仪容了，下颌和两腮上短小的胡茬冒出头来，以青年出手的速度和力道来看简直是伤敌一千自损八百，没来由的一巴掌与其说是痛，更多地是让少校脑袋发懵，他瞥见青年脸上因疼痛一闪而过的扭曲，并且迅速将受力的右手藏到身后甩动，好像这样就可以停止疼痛。

像只暴躁的狗崽。少校因为突然有了这样的无端联想，嘴角微微上扬轻呵一声，但是还挺有趣的。也许青年觉得这从鼻腔出来的轻哼是对自己的不屑，退后一小段距离，双手撑着审讯室的桌子灵巧地坐了上去，一边拿着记录用笔在手上转来转去，左腿却向少校所在的正前方伸去。

“被捆成这样了这里还这么有感觉？”青年的皮鞋摩挲着少校两腿之间的凸起，少校强忍着欲望，但黑色的军裤很快被吐出的清液沾湿小片，青年补充道：“真是个变态。”

少校语塞，事实上当下的氛围似乎说什么都不合时宜，忽然少校意识到春梦里的男人和面前的青年好似重合，短暂的沉默之后，少校开了口：“你到底是谁？”

青年对这个问题反应很是激烈，他猛地跳下桌子，用笔尖抵着少校的胸腔，以额头紧贴着对方的额头，像将猎物逼近死角的豹子，一字一顿咬牙切齿问出心中的不解：“为什么？为什么？不是你在召唤我吗？”

青年的眼里充斥着泪水，愤恨地哽咽：“华尔特·冯·先寇布——”

“如你所愿，我回来了，带着独裁者的野心、必胜者的意欲，从地狱里回来了。”


End file.
